XMen: Animus Saga
by x GigaByte x
Summary: Four girls that hold the knowledge and secrets of the universe come to the X-men universe after there's is destroyed. one of the girls happens to fall for Wolverine's son Daken and hardships and confusion mark the way of her journey of redemption and hopefully future happiness. Daken/OC.
1. Arrival Of The Guardians

**Ch. 1**

**X-men Animus Saga**

**Animus is Latin for spirit; it explains itself more in the story to why the clan name and title is animus.**

**This is all of the marvel universe added in with X-men. **

**And for legal reasons I do not own anything besides my characters**

The Animus is clan of people that know the knowledge of the universe and every single dimension. The leader of the Animus is Archive, her real name Katherine Korwells. Three other animuses are her assistants and sisters which were Ashley Don Marie Korwells also known as DataBase and Jessifina Korwells also known as GigaByte and Ashley's biological younger sister Aura also known as Index. The one of the older Animus turned against there clan and joined the enemy. The enemy killed many Animus and many innocent people, almost destroying the whole world, but were destroyed by Archive and the immortal goddess that gave the animus there powers. The enemy was called the Malum. They had been created by the Animus but they learned they had made a mistake when the Malum had started killing the Animus and then they were named the Malum which means evil. The Animus had made the embodiment of evil by mistake, and that was there only and last mistake.

I am an Animus, a keeper of knowledge and protector of life. I am Jessifina Greyheart Korwells of the four Korwells sisters and one of the last animus and one of the last of our world. I had grown up an orphan until I was taken in by the Korwells family. I was small when I was orphaned, I couldn't even remember my old family. I grew up in a household with four sisters, Katherine, Ashley and Aura, because of them I felt like I belonged and felt loved. It was a couple of months before my twentieth birthday when we lost everything to our enemy and in a final attempt to save the last people of the world she protected, the immortal goddess Scientia destroyed the rest of the remaining Malum and literally wiped them from existence and to do that she had to destroy our world and sent herself and us to another world she thought we would be able to adapt to and be safe in the process. What she did not count on was that our traitor had managed to follow us. The day we arrived, we met a group known as the X-Men and also a organization named S.H.I.E.L.D, but a man named James Howlett or Logan as he prefers, and a man named Charles Xavier took us in and help us adjust to there world, which was a little different then our own. They were kind and because they showed us kindness in our hours of need we vowed to protect them and there world, our new home.

It was a normal day at on Utopia for us, well except that is was my twentieth birthday, which was a grand celebration for my sisters. They wanted to make me happy today because they had all had there birthdays back in our world but I would be spending it here. I can still remember my older sister Katherine's thirty third birthday, it was a month after my other sister Ashley's twentieth birthday, which of course was after my younger sister and Ashley's biological younger sister's seventeenth birthday. Ashley and Aura were close, I still remember when Scientia had first brought them to the Korwells manor. They were interesting, I always loved how there hair matched, Ashley had dark purple hair while Aura's was a light lilac. It always amused me because in our culture those born with purple hair are those who have hard headed and rash personalities, which is ironic because neither of them is like that, there usually calm and cheerful. Now our older sister was the leader of the animus and she is very calm and quiet but will always voice her opinion when it is needed. She was a tall woman with long icy blue hair which matches her piercing blue eyes which you'd swear when she looks at you she's looking into your soul. I liked thinking about my sisters, there presence made me relax just knowing that they were there. They seemed to worry about me a lot ever since the final battle with the Malum, but it wasn't uncommon, they always seemed to worry about me. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Logan came and tolled me that he and some of the others were going to the mainland and if I wanted to go to get ready, I had a half an hour. It didn't take long for me to get ready, I just put on a pair of jeans and looked at myself in the mirror in my bathroom. My amber eyes shown bright and my long white hair was in a high pony tail, I had an unusual look to myself which made it harder for me to blend in, but that is one reason I don't go out much. Well now to meet everyone downstairs so I could go do some shopping, I needed a new book, the one here I've read and are boring, but oh well.

Finally I was free, at the moment I was wondering around the city outside the boundaries of the x-nation, I didn't like being caged and the mutants didn't deserve it. I really was not used to this world, it had everything my world did, except the technology wasn't as advanced but still. The people weren't hiding, they were outside, with no fear of being killed by the Malum, like my people were. And it was somewhat peaceful, except the people were more judgmental, I didn't quite get the concept on why these people would let a man like Norman Osborne be in control of the Avengers, which at the moment were a motley crew of villains. Speaking of Avengers, I saw them run and fly pass me, they were going towards a burning building. I summoned Silva rode on his back in his larger form. I got there before them and used some magic to put the fire out and used a spell to get the people out of the building. There were news reporters and photographers taking pictures of me and trying to get close to me. Norman Osborne was the first to come near me, he didn't look happy either, but I really didn't care.

"Who do you think you are, I thought the X-men were staying in X-nation," Said Norman.

"I'm not a mutant or an X-men, I'm an Animus, isn't that right Ares," I said.

"Yes, the animus are a race of people that hold the knowledge of every galaxy, every dimension, they know everything, they are also control spirit guardians, but I was told that your world was destroyed by the Malum and that the Animus were extinct," Said Ares.

"There are only four of us left, me and my three adopted sisters, you know of the Korwells family," I said.

"So the great Animus warriors are endangered, how did you survive the battle," Asked Ares.

"I killed the Malum of course, I massacred them for killing my people and killing my family, we created them and we destroyed them, Scientia wiped them out and wiped them out of existence," I said.

"Why, why come here, this is a world that can use the knowledge against others," Said Ares.

"Oh and you aren't one of those people, I have been trained since I was a child to protect my knowledge and remember it isn't easy to kill a animus, we are as powerful as the gods, I am one of the four keepers of Scientia, if you have forgotten Ares, you are the one that helped train me," I said.

"You were one of my greatest students, but you hate war," Said Ares.

"I fight to protect, unlike your little band of misfit that masquerade as superheroes," I whispered.

"But you don't seem to tell everyone that were evil though," Whispered Ares.

"Because I'm not really aloud to intervene and I don't know the outcome, I may have all knowledge but Animus don't know the future, only Archive does," I whispered back.

"So what are you two going on about," Said Hawkeye/Bullseye.

"So this is the psychotic airhead with a bow and arrow," I asked.

"Who told you that," Asked Ares.

"Mr. Logan, he is actually a very nice person, well if your able to keep him and Mr. Summers from fighting then he's a great person to talk to," I said.

"So she's smart, pretty, strong, skilled in magic and fighting, and knows my father, I'm impressed," Said Daken.

"Well I should probably leave, seems like your boss doesn't like me, well I accomplished something else on my to do list, now to make sure that Emma isn't being attacked by Ashley, it was nice to see you Ares, maybe I'll run into Athena, I could use some more training," I said.

"Wait miss," Came a female voice.

"Yes and you are," I asked.

"I'm with the New York Times, I was wondering if we could get an interview, like an article about your powers and were your from," asked the journalist.

"Sorry but I can't, I try to keep to my self and at the moment I have business to attend to," I said.

"Ok, if you change your mind just come to the office and ask for Kat O'Riley," Said the journalist.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said.

I walked back towards the shop I had currently been looking at and went inside. It was full of books and all sorts of literature and book stands, bookmarks, anything to do with books, I found my store. It was so nice and cozy on the inside and it had book shelves lining the walls, I think I just found my happy place. I started walking around the store when I noticed a presence behind me. It was same presence I felt when I was talking to Ares. I walked behind a bookshelf and waited until the person that was following me walked in front of the side of the bookshelf. I put my foot out and it connected with the person's foot. But all of a sudden it hooked around my ankle and I fell forward into someone. I look up to see a guy with a Mohawk and deep sky blue eyes, the same eyes that belonged to Daken Akihiro A.K.A dark wolverine. He smirked at me, he happened to be holding my arms against his. I pushed backwards and stood up straight and watched him carefully.

"so why are you following me, did your boss tell you to," I asked.

"Kind of, and I was curious about you, your not a normal person," Said Daken.

"You really aren't anything like your father, speaking of which I should go find him, I kind of wondered away from him and the rest of the group," I said.

"Why are you living with the X-men, your not a mutant and you seem powerful," Said Daken.

"They helped us and there currently helping us find an ex-animus, the one that betrayed my people, I'm going on my way now, I expect you tell your boss to go fuck himself and he better not send someone to watch me again and that goes for you to," I said.

"I will, but I can't promise anything when it comes to me," Said Daken.

"Whatever," I said.

I walked out of the store and headed back were I left Logan and the rest of the students. When I got there everyone was looking like they wanted to go. I told Logan I was going to stay behind and keep sight seeing, and he just nodded and told Remy and Rogue to go with me. We went to the park and they showed me around the different things in New York. It was different from the New York in my world, it was nicer and not as destroyed from many battles. I kind of missed my world, but I knew it was destroyed and I couldn't do anything about it, I had to look forward. Remy was like my big brother, he was such a sweetheart and how he spoke French reminded me of my father, he used to speak French to me. I had a family again and it made me feel so happy inside, something I hadn't felt since my family died. Sometimes I feel like it was just a dream, but I know when I wake up it's a reality. Nothing could change that now, but oh well, its best if I just get on with my life and see what fate has in store for me.

**I hope everyone likes this chapter, I decided to rewrite it because I haven't been happy with how I wrote it before, but hopefully this new chapter will make everyone interested. So please leave a review so I can know what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry and I do except helpful criticism but not if your going to say anything rude, vulgar and anything down right mean. Bye everyone.**


	2. Enemy or Ally

Today was like any other day, nothing seemed to interest me anymore, well except maybe Mr. Logan's son, for some reason he seemed to interest me. But today I just couldn't even think properly, not today, today was the anniversary of the day my family had been murdered and the day I massacred the Malum. I still couldn't get over the fact that I did what I did, I had killed Malum before to protect our world, but never out of anger. I have gone into a complete rage and became a berserker, I still remember the horrified looks of my sister and Scientia. Was I a monster, would my parents be ashamed of me, I didn't know anymore. Everyone seemed to leave me alone today, Kit (Katherine's nickname) probably told them, I didn't really feel in the mood to really talk to anyone, not even Namor, who seemed to be one of my best friends and he was cute. But there was nothing that could make me happy right now, maybe a walk around the city will help me. Yeah all I need was some peace and quiet, and maybe maybe blow off some steam, maybe I could find someone to spar with. I'll go see Ares, I need some training, I did miss my old teacher, in a way he was another father figure to me. On second thought maybe I should stay out of Norman Osbourn's site, I don't like that man, he probably wants me to join him, the day that happens hell will freeze over and wolverine will wear a pink tutu and dance in a production of swan lake. Wow that was a creepy thought, I really am bored my mind is conjuring up weird things again, oh well. Now to figure out what to do.

After like thirty minutes I finally decided I would go to the city and do some shopping, I needed some new clothes and some new history books. Once I actually got to the mainland I started go from shop to shop, there were so many fascinating things, I love New York. It was different from the New York of my world, our had been destroyed in a war, it had never been completely rebuilt, the only part of it that had always been untouched was the statue of liberty, throughout the war that destroyed the New York of my world, it had taken no damage, like it was a sign that there would be hope. But now it was all gone, and now there was only four of our race left, the traitor not counting and he would soon pay for his crimes. But now nothing mattered right now, I just needed to be alone and maybe the pain would go away for once. I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt something bump into my lrg, well more like something ran into my legs. I looked down to see a small boy with tears running down his face, he looked like he had been crying for a long time. He seems to have lost his mother, it didn't help that there was a street fair going on and she probably looked away for a second and he must have wondered off. When I asked him were he last saw her, all I got between hiccups was she was by the stall selling paper lanterns. After like a half an hour we finally found her, she was so glad when we found her. After calming her down and telling the boy not to make his mother worry like that again they were off on there way and so was I. I finally made it to the book store that I had saw yesterday, it was a cute little place. After I picked up some book, I headed back out of the shop and went to check some of the stalls in the fair, that's when I saw him. He must have followed me, I was starting to get annoyed with Osbourn's goons following me, Daken was going to regret he ever desided to follow me. Once I knew he wasn't looking I ducked out of site and ran into an alleyway and headed up a latter to a rooftop. I jumped across a couple rooftops and checked to see if he was still following me. Looks like I lost him, wow my training is really paying off, well jumping across rooftops wasn't unusual in my world, Animus were trained like ninja almost so if we really were in a hurry jumping rooftops was the way to go. I was broken out of my thought when something tackled me to the ground, I looked up to see a very smug looking Daken Akihiro.

"Get off me you bastard," I said growling.

"I think I'll stay right were I am, your pretty comfortable," Said Daken.

I used my magic to encase my hand in ice and form claws, I swiped at his face and I ended up rolling him over with me ontop this time (lol this is getting a little perverted). He grabbed my hand and thrust hid claws at my chest, I dodged in time to free my hand and inbed my ice claws into his left shoulder. He snarled at me and swung his clawed fist at me and slashed my arm, but my arm did not budge. I wrapped my fingers tighter around his throat trying to get him to loosen his grip on my arm. When I grabbed him byt the throaght I have no clue but, hopefully he would loosen his grip because of the lack of oxygen he was getting. When I felt him looses his grip I started to loosen my grip on his throaght, I didn't want to kill the guy. But I was mistaken when he flipped me back underneath him and pinned my arms underneath me and he was sitting on my legs so struggling was now futile, yeah I am so screwed now. Daken juswt smirked down at me and for some reason it made him look really hot at the moment. No bad Jess he's the enemy, why are the cute guys evil and do things to make me want to kill them.

"Sorry Sweet cheeks, I'm not letting you do that again, that actually hurt, now why don't you hear me out," Said Daken.

"Are you fucking crazy you bastard you attacked me first," I yelled.

"Actually I tackled you, you hurt me first then I attacked out of defense, hasn't my old man taught you better than that," Said Daken smirking.

"What do you want, and let me go NOW," I yelled practically seething with anger.

"I will but you have to promise to behave and I'll tell you what I want," Said Daken.

"Fine just get off me, you aren't as light as you think you are," I said angrily.

"fine," Said Daken.

After he got off of me he extended his hand to help me out, I took it and looked at him cautiously, I did not know if I could trust him. I stayed a few feet away from him, I watched as his wounds started to heal, looks like his healing factor was kicking in. I forgot he had the same powers as his father, fortunately for me, as an Animus our magic aloud us to heal, thankfully because my arm was killing me.

"you should get that wrapped up, your magic doesn't alow you to heal as fast as me," Said Daken/

"Is the great Daken Akihiro actually showing concern for another human being," I said sarcastically.

"Well in your case I'll make an exception, especially since your one of few people that resists my pharamones, and I do need you for something can't have you dying on me," Said Daken.

"I love your concern," I said sarcastically.

"You'll learn to love it," Said Daken smugly.

"Now what do you want with me," I asked.

"You know the Fantastic four right well I'm helping them with something and I thought we could use your help, it has something to do with your traitor, you discussed it with them and I thought you'd like to help," Answered Daken.

"Fine I'll help, only because it will help find the traitor," I said.

"Good, I'll take you to the baxter building," Said Daken.

After our little discussion, we got off the rooftop and led me to his car, not bad it was a bright red Camaro convertible, god I wanted this car. Once I was strapped in he took off down the road like a bat out of hell, I loved going fast, but damn hy did he have to be cute and my enemy. Well technically he wasn't my enemy, NO bad Jess stop thinking that, he's working for Osbourn, damn my conscience. I just needed to focus on finding the traitor and stop thinking about this bastard, if he ever knew I thought he was attractive he'd never let me live it down. Maybe I just need to sit back and relax and maybe my day would get a little better.

It didn't take us long to get to the baxter building, I'd met the fantastic four but I've never been to there home before, it was so amazing. Once we got to the top, Daken led me around and I looked at all the interesting machines, they looked to fascinating and it didn't help I had a love for science. Once again for the third time today I was broken out of my thought, but this time by someone talking. I looked in fronte of me to see Daken talking to a blonde guy, oh whats his name. Oh yeah he's Sue's obnoxious brother Johnny a.k.a the biggest pain in my ass in the world, every time he see's me, he asks me out, but I hardly know the boy and I'm not interested. I walked over to were I saw sjue and Reed and Daken and johnny seemed to follow. Sue looked at my shoulder and frowned, then looked over to Daken and glared. I forgot Sue has a tendency to get motherly when I hurt myself. Great now this was going to be fun to explain.

**Hey hope you like chapter two, please review, I don't mind spome criticism, but if your going to rude don't bother. Oh and if there is any spelling mistakes please tell me, my spelling isn't always the greatest, but hope you enjoy.**


	3. Unknown Truths & Secrets

Sue explained that there had been reports of a strange man around the city and he had a weird animal with him, but it looked more like a monster. Of course it did, when an Animus chooses there animal guide they are bonded for life, and if an Animus if to turn evil and as his or hers hearts to blacken from the being tainted by darkness, so does the animal guide. But the animal guide will become a twisted monstrous image and never will it beable to become what it once was. The only way to free the animal guide is to kill the said Animus because then they will truly be free, because it is actually painful for the animal guide because it is forced to do something it does not want to do. That poor creature, never again will it be who it once was, to make your animal guide into a monster for your crimes is the cruellest of fates for any animal guide. I wished to free it so much, no creature should have to endure that much pain and suffering, and by Valhalla I would free it. Now back to the matter at hand, Sue said that there had been a number of weird murdures lately and it fitted the description of a giant animal attack. I listened to Sue and Reed explain about what information they had gathered and how Daken had been attacked by said creature. After everyone was done talking I left the room and went onto the balcony in the living room. I watched as birds flew by and watched as cars drove by, it reminded me so much of my worlds, so much that it made me cry. I hadn't cried since I found my family dead, but I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore, it was just to much. I sat on the ground and just cried, I don't know how long I had been there but someone must of noticed me because I felt someones hand on my head. I looked up to see Daken's sky blue eyes looking at me, he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying," Asked Daken.

"Everything just reminds me of my world and my family, I had never really known them, I had gotten to know them for a day and then they died," I said softly.

"I know how that feels, I never knew my mother, when she was killed I was ripped out of her stomach, the only reason I lived is because of my powers," Said Daken.

"Your father told me, I'm sorry, maybe we are more a like then I thought we were," I said.

"Maybe, I'm surprised you havn't heard anything bad about me," Said Daken.

"your father does love you, he just doesn't know how to approach you, hell I wouldn't know either, but you will always be his son," I said.

"I know, but sometimes I don't know is I want to except him as family, because to me my mother is my only family," Said Daken.

"Well you'll find a family that loves you some day, maybe you'll even start your own," I said Smiling.

"Wouldn't bet on it, and theres that lovely smile, I knew I could get you tlo do it," Said Daken smirking.

"Your just as bad as Johnny, well I think I should go back to the island now," I said.

"I'll give you a drive to the docks," Said Daken.

"Thank you," I said.

And those were the last words I uttered to him for the rest of the day, I felt tired and I just wanted to go home, well if you could consider Utopia island home. But having my sisters there and even Mr. Logan made it seem more like home, which is what I loved about them. Sometimes I just felt like there was something missing, but I just pushed it aside like the rest of my emotions, I needed to be strong and and there wasn't any time for complicated emotions. Once again I was broken out of my thought when the car stopped and I noticed we had arrived at the docks to Utopia island. Also I noticed a boat already waiting for me, weird I didn't call for a boat, usually if anyone was on the mainland, we haqad to call for a boat. It was safer for the rest of Utopia when we did that, so no one could sneak aboard the ship if it was docked. I really didn't need to use the boat, I could use my magic to teleport but I havn't quite mastered my teleportation spells yet. My powers were ice based, I could use other elements but I had a harder time using them because using ice magic just came naturally to me. I was told when I was born I like my sisters I was born with my guardian animal Silva, but just before I was born the great ice phoenix Azrael intwined our souls together because that day I was supposed to die, the day the Malum attacked my family. My mother almost had a miscarriage, but Azrael prevented that. His power was so unknown to me and I was afraid that instead of peace I would cause destruction, I was so afraid of that. You see Azrael is like any phoenix and lives outside the boudaries of good or evil, he also helped create things for the gods. He was the one that created the M'Kraan crystal and then created the phoenix force, in a way the phoenix force was his child. Unknown to everyone else, I could control the phoenix force, I would never be a chosen host but I could force it to be, but I would never do so. That is why I watched over Hope so much, she was the new host. The phoenix force is a paradoxle creature that is reborn when the new host is born, but when Hope was born it was reborn perminately, technically the phoenix force was Hope's twin sister and Hope was her host to protect, they are one but they are two beings (it's a little confusing but makes sense in a way). Hope's mother Liouse Spoulding was a clone of Jean Grey, no one knew because the clone dna was put into an egg cell and implanted into Mrs. Spoulding. And when Louise met hope's unknown father, Mr. Sinister had his dna over written with Scott Summers dna when he was injected what was thought to be a flu shot that was actually a minor virus that would overwrite anyones dna with anothers (I got this from the last justice league episode when Terry found out he was Bruce's son genetically, it makes more sense if you have seen it). My sister's and I were the only ones aware of this until we tolled them, they had a right to know, but even after telling everyone this, especially Scott, he still treated her the same. I can see why because even though Cable is her biological half-brother, he raised her like his daughter. Scott will always be her father biologically but Cable will always be her dad. When we learned that the phoenix force was born with Hope instead of reappearing like it always did, we knew the cycle was over until Hope would pass on to the afterlife, then the phoenix force will once again rise from its ashes. You see the phoenix force would always be reborn in a giant egg that would appear on a random planet, but this time it was reborn inside the womb alongside Hope. When they were born the phoenix force escaped after the purifiers attacked and after Cable saved baby Hope, and once it knew its sister was safe, she escaped to somewhere far off until the day its sister was old enough for it to return and become one with its sister. We never shared this fact with anyone because if this knowledge fell into the wrong hands it could be used against the entire universe. The day would come when the phoenix force would return and I would be there to guide Hope and I will never let Hope become the dark phoenix and I will never let anyone control Hope or the phoenix force. Now I had to focus and walk forward on the road of my redemtion and maybe I could one day forgive myself for the destruction I caused.

**Hope you liked it, sorry that it was mostly Jessifina's view, the next chapter will have more talking in it. I know that some of the things are weird but that's my view on how thing are possible actually right. The DNA thing, I know weird but it makes more sense if you watch the last episode of justice league unlimited with Terry in it from batman beyond. Well hope to hear your great review, please tell me if you find any spelling mistakes and I'll correct them, my friend is already helping with it. Again I except all comments but I'm not big on flames, if you don't like it, keep it to yourself and I will delete all hate mail and nastiness. I'm working on chater four and I will be putting it up soon and again I hope you like, if you have sugestion tell me and I'll consider it because I get writers block a lot unfortunately. **


	4. A Mother's Love

Months had gone by since I last saw Daken, I had decided to distance ,myself from him and I needed to focus on looking for the traitor and train till we found him. Everything had almost to much for me, like when Logan went to hell and came back, and then what damage Daken had caused after he had blown up and then came back and it was nice having Johnny back from the dead, so much was going on it was unimaginable almost. Then the X-men trying to split in half until I had my say, I had a bad meltdown and threatened Scott, so the X-men didn't split up and we all ended up movie off of Utopia and now lived at the Jean Grey School for gifted children which Logan was headmaster of (technically it was his money that built the school and the money from Kade Kilgore to rebuilt part of it). Everything had now calmed down, I was still pissed at one of the five lights slaughtering Sebastian Shaw's soldiers on Scott's command, which since I being a teacher and the guidance councillor had to work her through it. Also having Krakoa was nice, having a school that could attack back was good and it also gave me a chance to help heel his mind from all the abuse he had suffered. Hopefully this would all turn out good in the end, I could only hope.

So today started out like any other of my days, not overly quiet but not noisy either, its interesting living on a island full of teenagers and small children. I actually hated the fact that we had to live on this stupid island, but Scott says its for our protection and Logan does not agree. Well also I know about things that could possibly happen but only Kit and I knew of that and my visions were only possible, but only Kit knew of the complete outcome but that is if she wills herself to know it or not. I could sometimes see flashes of what could be but it took so much magic and energy to do so, and it wasn't worth it. Knowing what will come next is never something anyone wants to know, even Kit agreed, she hated knowing what would happen. Sometimes even though a piece of time has been created it can be changed, like when we brought Kurt a.k.a Nightcrawler back from the dead, but that was also caused with the help of his father, Azazel even though in a way is an embodiment of evil, but he does care about Kurt, but that may be because he is useful to him, like being able to possibly be able to bring him to earth with his teleporting powers. But since my sisters and I are good we couldn't let that happen, not in a million years. Well back to the matter at hand, currently I was looking at a very surprising scene, which was odd but amusing at the same time. Somehow when Scientia closed off our world which ultimately destroyed it since we were the only survivors, something went wrong or somehow good in this case. Somehow some of Logan's alternate reality counterparts/other selves from different dimentions children ended up here, and oh was Logan surprised. Kit was amused more than anything, since she was probably going to be there mother figure. Not to long after we came to this world, Kit and Logan got close and started dating, they were very good together and Logan didn't have to worry about her safety because she could probably kill every villain in the universe if she wanted but like the rest of us, she was against killing. Funny thing is Remy took a liking to her also, which made an interesting reationship between the three, in our universe it was not uncommon for an animus to have more than one 'mate' as we called it. As an animus we are born with animal like abilities in a way, we use pheromones, we can have animalistic tendencies and we also can have a nose like a blood hound. It usually depended on our spirit animal, I knew one animus that had a Bengul Tiger and she had cat eyes and black tiger stripes all over her body. Even so it was common for us to have more than one 'mate', it was usually only the animus that did it and only very few did, I only knew of acouple animus doing it, I did know a group of six that were together. It wasn't uncommon for Kit to attract Logan because of his feral nature and I think how Remy came to be with them was because he had already been harbouring feelings for Logan and it possibly also due to his charm (which is an interesting power). Well back to the matter at hand ... Again, the kids were all currently sitting in the cafteria of Utopia and everyone decided to crowd in and get a look. So far there was Scottie and Jade Logan, well now it was Howlett, they were children by women named Maureen. Then there was Marie and Brian, there mother was Mariko Yashida and so was Kirika but her mother Mariko was of a different dimension then Marie and Brian's mother. There was Rina who's mother was Electra and did she have Logan's hairstyle, it was so funny. Jimmy was from a dimension were he was raised by James and Heather Hudson and his mother was never revealed to anyone. Kendell and her baby brother are who made Logan surprised, they were the children of him and Storm, oddly enough the baby hadn't been named yet from what Kendell said, so I named him Jamie after his daddy (yes I'm having fun with this). Irista was from the savage land of this world and his mother was Gahck, Logan was probably going to have to tell her that her son was ok. But what got Logan the most was child versions of children he already killed thinking they were his enemy and had no clue until they were dead that they were in fact his children. He thought he had buried them, but Ashley explained that the power Scientia released to send us here was still residing here for some reason, and Aura explained that there is no way in telling how the energy caused this, its not like we could just contact Scientia, being a god in all she doesn't like to meddle in the affairs of humans, she watches over us like she had been doing in our world. I told Logan I would help him with the five, only one of them actually had a name which was Gunhawk and it was William. So I decided to name them, I like naming children for some reason (in real life I do, I love coming up with names for kids lol), so I named them Conner (Cannon Foot), Fyria (Fire Knives), Sally (ShadowStalker) and John (Saw Fist). I thought they were appropriate and everyone seemed to agree, they were so cute, now to convince them that there father is not bad. Is it me or is it that my life is hectic and wow I spend to much time in my head now a days (yeah she has a tendency to talk in her head a lot but you probably already noticed that). I really think to much, maybe I just needed to relax, for some reason I felt lost, like there was something missing in my life. It couldn't be Daken, could it, maybe it was the fact that Daken had kidnapped Evan so he could make him into his own personal Apocolypse. I had a weird connection with Evan, when I was around him all I wanted to do was mother him and make sure he was ok. Storm said I seemed to be have early maternal instincs which can happen when serounded around a lot of children. It also didn't help that Evan would occationally call me mom out of the blue, I missed it, hell he was like a son and I wanted him back. Now getting to Daken was another thing, right now I wanted to skin the man alive but I also wanted to be near him, damn him, damn pheromones. I needed to leave the school for awhile, I told Kitty I was going out, so I would see all my appointments tomorrow, I could deal with everything after I got Evan back. Once I was out of the house I sped off on my Honda 2011 CBR600RRA, it was a good thing I could make things appear out of thin air. As I sped off I felt a deep sense of dread and some weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Once I got into town I picked up Evan's scent pretty easily and once I had a scent I could track it for miles and I knew they were still in the city and I also knew they wouldn't leave the city. I finally pinpointed the Evan's scent at the edge of the city in the factory district (I have no clue if San Fransisco has one or not, just making it up as I go), and the scent stopped at a huge warehouse building by the water. I made my bike vanish (she can put things into little pocket dimensions) and snuck around back and looked for a way in, couldn't have them finding me could I. I snuck in through a knear by window and landed gracefully and quietly behind some crates and started to look around. I finally found Even in another room looking at a computer and a hologram of Apocolypse, I knew what Daken was doing but he wouldn't succeed. I wouldn't let him take my family, my son away from me. I snuck around the corner and made sure no one else was in the room and went over to Evan, I tapped him on the shoulder and he immediately turned around. When he saw me he jumped up and wrapped his arms around me tightly and I could already see the tears forming at his eyelids.

"Mom, I missed you so much, I thought I'd never see yeah again mama, they killed uncle Cluster," Said Evan.

"Its ok sweety I won't let them turn you into him, I won't, I can't lose you to," I said.

"Can we go go now mama, they killed uncle Cluster," Said Evan crying.

"Its ok sweety, we'll get back to the mansion and maybe I can bring him back, I'll try my best, just let me summon Silva and we'll be out of here," I said softly.

"Oh you won't be leaving," Snarled a deep voice..

"Look what we have here," Said a accented voice.

"Get the kid," Said another man.

"STOP," Came a female voice.

I immediately summoned Silva and watched as a very familiar blue skinned woman walked passed the two men, I couldn't believe she was doing this, actually in a way I could. I saw Daken come out nect, when he saw me he looked more surprised then anything. Evan clung even tighter to me as Daken tried to approach, but Silva growled menacingly as he did so. I could feel the ice encasing my hands and forming claws, I wouldn't let them take Evan without a fight and I would win no matter what.

"Jess just hand over the boy," Said Mystique.

"Don't let them take me mama," Said Evan.

"Mama? You think she's your mama, your just a clone, you have no mother," Said Creed.

"No she's my mama, she takes care of me and the other kids, she stopped Mr. Summers from splittin the X-men up, she even controlled the phoenix force and saved everyone," Said Evan.

"She isn't your mother child," Said Mystique.

"Who are you to talk, because of you your son's dead, you killed him, even though you did it to save all mutants but you caused it, you didn't even bother to check on Kurt, did you know he died saving Hope, he's been dead for months until my sisters and I had to get help from his father to bring him back, you have no right to say anything about my parenting when you're a worthless excuse for a mother, you actually left your son with that monster of a father because he wasn't like you," I said angrily.

"You…. You, Kurt was dead, he's alive again," Said Mystique sadly and confused.

"Just kill the bitch," Said Creed.

"Come knear me and I'll make a pelt out of you," I said now furious.

Sabortooth tried to get closer but I I started to encase the floor and the whole room around me, Evan and Silva with ice spikes so no one could get knear us. Daken tried to approach us but as he did a ice spike trusted itself at him, he looked at me with an odd look, he almost seemed hurt.

"Jess, think about what your doing," Said Daken.

"No, you knew the students mean the world to me and I won't let you take him, I won't let anyone take my family away again." I said angrily.

"I can't let him go, I need him, I can have all the power in the world, can't you see that," Said Daken.

"No I can't I've seen what power does, it murdured my family and I lost anything, its what killed your mother, what if she could see what you've become," I said trying not to cry.

"Mama, don't cry, stop making mama cry," Yelled Evan angrily.

"Evan calm down," I said Softly.

"Everyone leave now, we need some privacy," Said Mystique.

"But what about the girl and the kid," Snarled Creed.

"Creed she said leave, now go," Snarled Daken.

"Fine, just be glad we need you because usually I would let the mutts spawn order me around," Said Creed.

After they left I let the ice melt away, I didn't feel as threatened with Mystique and Daken, they weren't even a challenge to me. Mystique tried to come up to me while I was destracted but iu grabbed her by the throaght and through her across the room. Daken got a little coser and silva growled again, Silva would attack him if he kept getting closer.

"Jess, please stop," Said Daken.

"No, if you love me you'll stop," I said crying.

"What.. How," Asked Daken.

"All the flowers the gifts I was getting for the past couple months, they started after I last saw you, and I knew they were from you, I could tell, all the Japanese poems and love notes, I knew for so long and I never told anyone," I said.

"Daken I think you and Jess need to talk and oh Jess I would like for us to talk before you leave, I would like to see Kurt also," Said Mystique.

"Of course Raven," I said softly.

As Mystique left ande I was sure that no one else was here was left in the room, I let my magic defenses go down completely. Daken walked close enough that he was a few feet away from me, he reached out and wiped my tears away and I leaned my face into his hand. Evan by now was hiding behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I didn't think it was good for Daken to get any closer.

"Let usa go and bring Fantomex's body to me, I'm bringing it with me," I said softly.

"If I let you go, will I see you again, I won't come after him again," Said Daken.

"You might see me again, I hope for your sake that you won't ever kidnap one of my kids again," I said.

"I'm sorry, why do I feel this way around you," Asked Daken.

"I have a natural calming ability and its called love," I said.

"Again I'm sorry, I don't want toy hurt you again, I don't ever want to cause you that must pain again, you my Koi," Said Daken.

"I believe you," I said.

After that little moment I just had with him, Daken led us out of the warehouse, before we left I talked to Raven, all she wanted was to know how Kurt was doing, I could give her that. She wanted to know if she could visit, I didn't see why and I told her she could but Daken come, so she wouldn't be able to do anything against orders. Daken Carried Fantomex's body out and placed it onto silva's back (got to love that Silva can grow to whatever size he wants), Evan was sitting by Silva's shoulder hanging on like his life depended on it, he looked terrified. I thanked Daken and Raven for letting us go, I couldn't understand though why, before I got onto Silvs Daken held me clode and placed a kiss on my forehead and then let me go. After we left it didn't take long to get back to the school and when we got there I explained everything to them and then headed off to bed, I was so tired and I could imagine Evan was I changed into my pajamas I laid on my bed and just staired at the ceiling. Not long after I felt the bed dip a little and noticed Evan climb in next to me and cuddled right up tp me. He patted his head and held him close, so this is what it feels like to be a mom.

"Thank you mama, don't worry everything will be ok," Said Evan.

"I know, now go to sleep, we both need our rest," I said.

"Ok mama, good night," Said Evan.

I watched him fall asleep before I let myself try to sleep myself, hopefully after what happened today I could actually get some rest. I was so tired, I havn't used that much magic in so long, I need to do some more training my strenghth has weakened and I needed to be strong to protect the students, the school, my family. After awhile I let sleep overcome me and I succumbed to the darkness that was sleep.

**How'd you guys like it tell me, I wanted to bring out Daken's more emotional side and yeah I did speed up time a little and change whats going on in the comics currently but I can't wait to see what happens next cause it would take months. Oh and 'Koi' is another word for love in Japanese. Basically how I describe it Jess is who Daken see as kid embodiment of love, to him she is his love and its why he calls her Koi. I'm so glad I finally finished chapter four, finally its 5:32 am right now and I have to go to work at two need sleep. Night night guys and I can't wait to see reviews and I will try and have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Memories Of The Animus

**Ch. 5**

The next morning I awoke to my alarm going off, yay time for class and I needed to get Evan up, he probably didn't learn anything while Daken had him. It didn't take long for me to get Evan up, I ended up taking him to his room so he could get dressed. As I waited outside Evan's room, Namor passed by and I looked away, I didn't want to talk to anyone that had joined Scott and that had agreed to the split of the x-men. I had felt like I was loosing my family and I couldn't stand it and I didn't care that Scott and others hadn't agreed to what I did but it had to be done and someone finally knocked some sense into Scott. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the door behind me open (got to love ninja like hearing), Evan came out not long after wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a wolf on it (yeah I picked it out, he has to many dress shirts and pants), I was so glad I convinced Logan against the uniform thing, but there was a rule against inappropriate clothing. It had taken me forever to get Evan to actually wear regular clothes instead of dress clothes. I remember when Logan had first introduced the uniforms, they lasted a week and I got him to get rid of them. Seriously uniforms sucked and I believe in being an individual, as an Animus each and everyone of us has something unique about us and no two are alike. I prided myself for being an individual and I hated when people started to act alike. I know, I think to much but I can't help it, I have a hard time contemplating one thing at a time. Must be the ADHD (attention defesite hyperactive disorder (I actually have this in real life) ), it obviously the cause of my hyperness and sometimes doesn't help when I get angry. But I'm always thinking about multiple things at once and I couldn't help it. Also it helps that I take pills to help me concentrate better, yeah I'm a powerful sorceress and I take pills to help me stay calm and keep my mind in the right direction, seriously I could be doing something very important and a squirrel could run by and my attention is on it, I have a hard time consentrating. But lets stop discussing that and get back to the fact that I just realized that I have to get Evan to class in two minutes and his first period is on the other side of the school, damn I was helping teach that class today. Oh well no one will die if I'm late, well I hope not, damn I think to much. Now to class, hopefully Logan and Hank won't be mad at me, look at me I'm adorable lol.

Once Evan and I finally got to class, they were gone, then I remembered that we were teaching outside today, For the love of Valhalla I'm so doomed. After we finally got outside everyone was waiting for us, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Quentin (Kid Omega) about to light up some mini fireworks and walking towards Some of the teachers.

"Quentin I sware by Valhalla, if you light up those fireworks I'm going to tan your ass purple and I will make sure you will be grounded and under heavey supervised lockdown for three months, now put the damn lighter down or I will light you on fire," I said Angrily.

In actuality I would never be cruel to someone like that but I would put put him under heavy lockdown and I might smack him, I slapped him when I first met him when he called me a bitch. Yeah the kids love me but they fear me as much as they fear Logan when he's pissed. Yeah I'm that scary, I don't tolerate asshole children that don't respect there elders and disrepect people in general. Oh well it seemed he got the point, I also noticed Logan smirking, Quentin always gave him a hard time. The kid was kind of evil, not bad evil but deviously evil like most out of control teenagers, but he's gotten in a lot of trouble lately. Logan usually sends the more problem children my way because I know how to deal with them, that why I'm the guidance counceler and I technically have a degree in sphycology and I'm also technically a doctor. I had always studied medicine when I was younger, kit would get sick a lot because of her allergies and when I was a small child I thought I could cure them. I never had a hard time in my schooling, it came naturally to me. I helped Hank in the medical bay sometimes, it helped that I had healing magic, especially since it made it easier if someone broke something. Now back to reality and out of my head once again, I watched as Quentin dropped the lighter and Kitty took the fireworks from him, and then out of no were I saw a blear of a child jump on me and I found myself sitting on the ground with Erista hugging me. For some reason all of Logan's kids love me (pun intended), and for some reason kids just loved me in general and I don't know why but they do. Everyone kept telling me I would make a great mother and I'm kind of already starting with Evan and I practically mother most of the students, I was used to being around the animus apprentices, most animus were orphans because of the war, it used to be that it was a family tradition you were born into, but after the war started animus ranks became low, and then the Melum started hunting down children to prevent anymore Animus to be trained. So once we built the capitals which were the safe haven of every creature plaiged by the Melum. Giant cities were built around the world, each protected by an animus academy and each city was surrounded by a giant wall that was constantly guarded by the animus high elite. The high elite were the animus that chose to be elite guards, there were different ranks, but once you you got to high ranking which was below master rank and Scientia's elite you would choose one of four paths. There of course were the high Elite which were guards that would watch over the academy and the city walls. Then there were the High Ultima which were our healers that used the magic solely to help heal everyone and the environment. Thirdly there were the high Supreme which were the hunters and animal caretakers, they would hunt for food, water, hunt the enemies and they would breed the spirit animal that all animus use as there partners, Spirit animals were actually raised by the high supreme because they were special animals that at one point were almost extinct but due to the suprmes intervention they were saved. Lastly there were the High Prime the top of the four paths that were the warriors that were our soldiers and were like our own military except different. Some animus could actually change there path if they chose but very few chose to change because most of the time each path fit that said persons views and personality. When ranking the High Four we did a pyramid system, the elite at the bottom because they were our greatest defense against our enemies, then ultima because they were there to heal the elite and heal the rest of the high four. The supreme came third because they were there to raise there arrows at the enemies to protect the healers and lastly the Prime were at the top and they came in after the guards and attacked the enemy and prevented the enemy from harming the guards. No path was better than the other which kept the factions from fighting. Before you became one of the High four you started out as apprentice which you only became once you were a certain age which usually started at ten to fifteen depending if the student thought they were ready. Becoming an animus was a choice and could be left if you liked and it was rare it happened. Then above them were the master animus which were the elders and that oversaw everthing and above them lastly were the leaders which was our family and we decided ultimately what would happen and if we did not like how something was being done, we would get the leader of the masters and the leader of each faction of the high four and we would discuss it as a council. Our people were very diplomatic and tried to treat everyone as equals and in our time of war it brought everyone together, and as animus we were here to protect them. We are called Scientia's elite, her guardian, her warriors, her keepers, we are the four remaining keepers of her knowledge and power. That is what I've been tolled all my life and its what I chose to do, but once we caught the traitor and handed him over to Scientia what purpose did we have after or is it time for us to weave our own paths into the tapestry that is destiny. Maybe just maybe after this was all over I would finally feel free of the burden that has plaiged me since we left our dying world, just maybe I would be free.

**Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter I finally got over my writers block, I finally found some inspiration and got some ideas. I felt that more of the animus history needed to be explained, more and more of the animus history and tragitions will be explained and also other things about the whole animus thing will be explained. Also I will be adding more romance between Jessifina and Daken. I'm hoping more people will start reading this because I don't get hardly any reviews but I want to recommend the story but I don't like sending recommendation emails so I will be posting the link and parts of the story on my tumblr account and on since they have a Daken fan club. Please review and if there is any mistakes just tell me and I will correct it. **


	6. Freedoms Kiss

**Ch. 6**

I watched as the students play and talk, everything was so calm and relaxing and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and even Quentin was behaving, finally. Phantomex was from what Hank had tolled me recovering in the infirmary, from what Hank tolled me Kit had brought him back, I was to drained from the magic I exerted yesterday, so Kit did it for me and Evan was so happy. He know knew what he was and that he had no grandparents Phantomex had convinced Evan he had. But Evan didn't seem to care, he was just happy he was back with us at the school, it made me happy to see him smile, I would never let him become a new Apocolypse. I continues to muse inside of my head and started to daydream and then that's when all hell broke loose. The ground started to shake and I knew something was wrong, Krakao was alerting us that there was danger around the school. I ran as fast as I could and I saw Krakao's head emerge from the ground and let out a roar and I ran to him and placed my hands on him and used my magic to make a telepathic link into his mind to try and calm him.

"_Krakao please calm down, everything will be fine," I said._

"_But Ms. Jess a bad man is trying to invade the school," Said Krakao._

"_Its ok now just tell me what this person looks like," I asked._

"_He has funny hair and I think he's Mr. Logan's son, he keeps trying to get through the gate, but he's a bad guy, That's what Quentin told me," Said Krakao._

"_For one never ever listen to Quentin, I don't care whatever reason and under any cercomstance never listen to him, I know Daken is not a good person but its ok, I'll deal with it, now please calm down," I asked._

"_Ok, as long as its ok with you, sorry for making noise," Said Krakao._

"_Its ok, you were just doing what you were supposed to do," I said._

"_Ok I'll go take a nap now, thank you Ms. Jess," Said Krakao._

"_Ok, I'll bring you some food later, I make your favorite, medium rare stakes with mild barbaque sauce," I said happily. _

"_Ok have a nice day miss Jess," Said Krakao._

"_Thank you Krakao, sleep well," I said softly._

After Krakao had submerged back into the ground I ran towards the gate, Logan was standing in front of it, and from what I could see he was having some heated words with his son. I walked up to the gate and placed my hand on Logan's shoulder. He nodded his head and took a step back, he knew I could handle this, Daken was here for me after all. I notice Kit walk up besides Logan and she had her 'if you hurt her I obliderate you' , that look was never a good sign. I noticed a small box in Daken's hand and it made me curious what was in it, I wonder what he got me, damn I can't take all the sespence and its to quiet.

"Daken what brings you here," I asked.

"Thought I should come appologize to you, my dad especially and I wanted to talk to you, I promise I'm not going to try anything," Said Daken.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of your father and my sister, now come on, just don't talk to the students, I don't need Scott complaining about letting one of our supposed enemies trying to brainwash the kids, I hate him so much, why can't I kill him again I can make it look like a shark ate him," I said with a smile.

"No and if I'm not aloud you aren't either, now lets get inside," Said Kit.

"Sure, I won't cause any problems," Said Daken.

"I'll believe that when I see it, oh and don't forget to give that present to Jess, that's why you brought it right," Said Logn.

"Fuck off old man," Said Daken growling.

"Don't tell your father to fuck off and I sware by Valhalla if you two start fighting I'll let you both stay inside Krakao's stomach for a week and Logan do you really want to sleep on the couch," Said Kit.

"Sorry darlin," Said Logan.

"Daken don't even think about it," I said.

"How do you know what I was going to say," Asked Daken.

"I don't I just know how your mind works, now lets go inside, I promised to make Krakao his favorite food for dinner," I said.

"Ok fine," Said Daken.

Once we were inside I went straight to the kitchen and I started on dinner and somehow Mystique managed to follow Daken here and was visiting Rogue and Kurt, so far I havn't heard any exsplosions. Daken was quietly talking to Logan and Kit in the living room. It was quiet and it was unnerving and hopefully Kit wouldn't kill him, I hoped he didn't give her a reason to kill him. After I broke out of my thoughts once again today, I brought the food outside for Krakao and whent back inside. Usually we left food out for Krakao because we found out with the help of Hank that since he was still a human mutant child he still needed the nutrients every person needed, but we found out also that he mostly needed large amounts of iron, which is why he gets more meats in his diet, and we had the money to feed him which was a good thing. So once Krakao was done with his food he placed the dished by the back kitchen door, which led to the back yard. He was a very sweet person, he just needed to be around people that understood him, and me being the guidance councelor helped me heal his mind. Now back to the scarily quietness coming from the living room, it was starting to creep me out. I walked into the living room and Daken was sitting and watching tv and Kit and Logan were cuddled up. Logan was watching tv as well and Kit was laying across the couch with her head on Logan's stomach while she read a book. I whent over to Daken and grabbed his arm and pulled Daken along with me until we were outside. I led him to the bench by the Cliffside over looking the ocean (I know sounds corny) and sat down and after like a minute of silence Daken placed the box he had been carying in my hands.

"I thought you would like it, Johnny gave it to me, said you would like it," Said Daken.

"Thank you Daken," I said.

Once I opened the box I was amazed, I couldn't believe my eyes, what I was looking at I thought I would never see again. It was a Scientia's Amor Diamond, a diamond rare among our people, Scientia granted them to only her guardians (Scientia's elite, mentioned last chapter) when they found the person they truly loved, they were used to propose to said loved one. Daken probably didn't know this, but the diamond was still beautiful and it was a wonderful gift and I loved it.

"Daken I can't believe this still exists this is a diamond of Scientia, I thought I'd never see one again, really, I'm glad you found one but I don't think you know what it means to my people when you give one as a gift," I said.

"What do you mean," Asked Daken.

"Daken you just proposed to me," I said smiling.

"I…I what, I didn't mean it that way, no offense Koi I care for you but..," Stuttered Daken.

"I know, but its still a sweet gesture, but if you like we could go out for dinner some time," I said.

"Sure, uh Jess your hair, its turning black," Said Daken confused.

"Oh hell, it must be hybernation time again," I said.

"What are you talking about," Asked Daken.

"Well Azrael being a ice phoenix, he has a hybernation period, just when fall comes, ice phoenix go into a hybernation state and wake up when winter begins, and since our souls are intwined it gives me all his powers and his weakness', basically my body is going into hybernation mode, which means I can't use any of my ice powers," I said.

"What does that have to do with your hair," Asked Daken.

"Well technically I was born with black hair and when Azrael intwined his soul with mine when I was a baby so my hair turned white when my powers emerged, so my hair will be black for the next couple of months," I said.

"Its beautiful," Said Daken.

"Its ok but I like my white hair better I find it makes me look more interesting," I said.

"Your such a weird woman, and I thought Mystique ramble about her looks was weird," Said Daken.

"Speaking of Mystique, you aren't sleeping together are you because I know your sleeping habits tend to change a lot," I said.

"Well we aren't now, but truthfully we have, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon, she has even been shooting down Creed's advances, am I going to have to tell you who I've slept with in the past couple months, because I know you know about Marcus Roston, yeah that might have been my fault, wait why the fuck am I telling you all this," Asked Daken confused.

"Well unknown to you I have pheromone control to and I'm just doing to you what you do to people, but I love how honest your being," I said smirking.

"You're a devious little thing," Said Daken.

"For one I'm not little I'm an inch shorter than you and are you complaining," I asked curiously.

"Not really, why do I feel so calm around you," Asked Daken.

"I kind of have a natural calming affect on people and its better when people are calm around me because usually most people piss me off and I they tend to piss me off," I said.

"Good to know, but now my question, why do you care if I've slept with Mystique, your jealous aren't you," Asked Daken.

"what if I am," I asked grinning.

"Its kind of hot," Said Daken.

"Only you would think that, just be glad your cute," I said.

"Cute, I don't do cute," Said Daken.

"By Valhalla your impossible," I said.

"You love my personality," Said Daken smirking.

I just smiled at that, he seemed so much different around me, but I loved it and for the first time in what had felt like foever, I felt happy and content. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let the breeze weave itself through my hair and I felt Daken shift beside me, he seemed content but I knew he would be leaving soon.

"I have to go now, I think I should get back so Shadow King or Creed don't have a hissy fit," Said Daken.

"Ok," I said Softly.

Before I could say anything more Daken pulled me up with him and I looked up at him in confusion, but before I knew it Daken's lips were against mine. I'd never been kissed before and now I knew what people meant when they said when they felt like they were melting. I felt so relaxed and most of all I felt love, the one thing I havn't felt in so long and now I have it once more. After what seemed like forever, Daken pulled away from me and leaned his forhead against mine and without a word he kissed my forhead and started walking towards the gate of the school. Never have I ever felt so complete before, no I felt free for the first time in my life.

**And that concludes chapter 6, I hope you liked it. I actually made a banner for this chapter I posted it on tumblr and and its only a partially recoloured picture, its an ok picture, but if you want to see it this is the link**

** blog/straw-hat-jessifina**

**And hopefully you like it and I hope to see your guys' reviews.**


	7. The Traitor Revealed

**Ch. 7**

A month Later

Dazed, that's how I felt lately, I couldn't stop thinking about Daken and every so often he would stop by to visit me, he's been doing this more and more often everyday. Also I had this strange feeling like something was coming. I couldn't tell if it was bad or good, but I knew something was coming, I had to tell Kit, because then she could try and figure out what it meant. Well until I knew what was going to happen I guess I would enjoy life and look for more clues on finding the traitor. Right now I was looking after the children as they played in the front yard, it was such a big yard, well technically we did live on top of a gigantic land based person, the grandson of a living island created by scientists. As I watched the children I looked back to my book, it was one of the last books I had from my old home, it was the story of the Double Fang, it was a book written about my ancestor and her triumph over the first known animus traitor during the great spirit war against the shadow beasts. The shadow beasts were the spirit animals that held the element of darkness. The story goes how my ancestors Fang Greyheart the first Canis Lupus to be one of Scientia's Elite. The Canis Lupus, which was the scientific name for the grey wolf was named after the first Canis Lupus's spirit animal that happened to be a grey wolf. The story went on how the Shadow beasts had grew jealous of the light counterparts were like the other elemental beasts were the spirit guardians of the animus. As there anger grew a animus who had grew to resent the other animus because of there peaceful nature was plotting to betray the order and take over as the leader. As the traitor led the attack on the Canadian animus temple, the young Fang just a recruit not even able to become one of the four elite fought her way through the attack until she reached the top of the temple steps and was the only one to have reached the traitor who had already killed many of our comrades. She fought the traitor relentlessly even though she was weaker and the traitor was a Elite Prime Canis Lupus, as she grew weak from her wounds, Scientia came down and bestowed Fang with her birthright as one of her elite which was unknown by anyone but herself. With her knew power she managed to defeat the traitor and separate her spirit animal from there bonding link and was the first animus and first of Scientia's elite to gain a second spirit guardian. Only Scientia's elite could do this but Fang was the first. With the help of the animus leader they made a treaty with the shadow beasts and welcomed them into there order. Fang suggested the treaty because she was also the first animus to be born with a shadow beast as a spirit guardian. With the war ended Fang was forever known in animus history as the Double Fang and forever she would be known as the hero of the spirit war. I had read this book so many times, I practically had it memorized and it was would always be my favourite story.

After I finished reading my book I noticed one of the children running towards me with tears cascading down her face, which made me tense, I hated when children cried.

"May-Lin what's wrong," I asked.

"The boys won't let me play pirates, they said girls aren't good pirates," Said May-Lin.

"Well there highly mistaken, now I'll show you some moves that the boys won't expect," I said.

"Yay," Said May-Lin.

I taught her some simple non-harmful sword moves that she could use, they were fairly easy to learn, Ares taught them to me once and I knew that they weren't really harmful because he taught them to me when he was half asleep, I know you'd think a all powerful immortal god wouldn't need that much sleep. Once she got the hang of them I set her loose onto the boy and watch the chaos unfold, which was pretty funny. After awhile Kitty came out to replace me and I went up to my bedroom to take a shower and hopefully I wouldn't get interrupted this time. Seriously its hard to take a shower when someone decides to come see, I ended up barricading the door while also sitting against it in a towel, a small towel. I had to make a telepathic link with Jono so he could get Mr. Logan, which was up here in a matter of minutes. I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed before, well there was the time I was taken by a dark fire dragon because it thought I was one of its hatchlings. Unfortunately Daken has a tendency to come and see me when he has a bad day, and that day his pheromones were going off like crazy, and for some reason when he comes near me when that happens our pheromones collide and sometimes it reacts good, I think and sometimes it becomes bad, like us both in a full on rage attacking each other. Got to love complicated relationships, but it did give me something to do and it was fun making Daken blush which was very rare. Well I better get back downstairs, we were going to the beach today, with the avenger and the fantastic four, yay. Once I was downstairs everyone seemed to be waiting for me, but who I noticed was Johnny waiting patiently by the door, for the love of Valhalla why did I always get left with the one person that bugged me the most, he truly was a pain in my ass.

**Later That Day**

So far everything seemed peaceful, well then Daken showed up which cause a bit of chaos before Kit intervened and stopped the fighting. I was sitting by the shore watching May-Lin and her two sister Hey-Lin and Xiao-Lin were building sand castles. They were triplets and three students I was counselling, they were slightly troubled and they were put under my care. I watched them play when I felt a pare of arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Daken grinning down at me, I glared at him, I was still angry about the bathroom incident.

"So I see your baby sitting, so what are these brats up to" Said Daken.

"They're the Lin triplets or as May-Lin says the Triplins, you really know nothing about children," I asked.

"Not really, don't like them to much," Said Daken.

"Well I like them, I had a younger sister once I was the middle child of three, my little sister was a year and a half younger then me and I had a older half sister, she was ten years older than me," I said softly.

"You can't protect everyone," Said Daken.

"I must, I can't lose anymore, there my family, so are you," I said softly.

"Wait don't I have to marry you first," Asked Daken.

"No I consider you family and why, do you want to marry me, because I won't force you, not unless you get me pregnant," I said giggling.

"I do not want children," Said Daken with a look of horror.

"Oh come on you would have cute kids, little Daken babies, you need to make your father a grandfather, none of your siblings are old enough, and it might take Laura awhile before she's ready," I said now trying not to laugh.

"Your evil, people call me a murderer and monster but your just evil, your trying to populate the world with mini versions of me," Said Daken still looking at me in horror.

"I know, and for the record, I'm not evil I'm devious and knowing I'm one of the few people that can make you squirm amuses me," I said.

"Are you and Jess-sempai getting married," Asked Hey-Lin.

"Is miss Jess having babies," Asked Xiao-Lin.

As Xiao-Lin uttered that sentence I saw Logan spit out his drink in shock and it looked like he was trying not to choke, and Ashley looked ready to kill. Daken well he was in complete shock and all it took was a eight year old asking if he got me pregnant.

"Boy I swear if she's pregnant you better as hell marry her," Said Logan.

"I…I.. what the hell," Said Daken confused and angry.

"Logan for one I would force him to and I kind of have to have sex to get pregnant, as I've never done that, its impossible," I said bluntly.

"Logan I think we'd know if she's pregnant, especially Aura and Aqua, because dolphins can tell when people are pregnant, they use a form of ultrasound or sonar and right now Aqua is in the water with Aura and if Jess was pregnant Aqua would be trying to come see her," Said Kit.

"Why do I always learn around you four," Asked Daken.

"I'm an animus it happens, just be glad you don't hear my fun facts," I said smiling.

Daken just scowled at me and tried to ignore the laughing around him, he was cute when he scowled and the thought of little Daken babies made me blush. I couldn't help it, I did care for him a lot and the thought made my heart flutter and I've never felt that before. I could not help but smile as Daken scowled at the triplets crawling on him, May-Lin was sitting on his lap drawing extensions to his tattoo. Hey-Lin and Xiao-Lin were sitting on his shoulder by hanging on to him by his Mohawk, it was so cute. That's when he tensed up, that's when I sensed it, it was an immense power and whatever it was, it was pure evil. I saw Aura run onto the beach with some of the students and Namor following behind her. That's when I heard an immense roar come from nowhere, it did not sound like any animal or spirit animal I have ever heard before. Daken stood up in front of me an unsheathed his claws, the Triplins stood behind him also clutching his legs out of fear and trying there best to hide.

"So the once great animus have fallen so low," Came a voice.

"Show yourself now," Said Kit.

"Oh how you have fallen, I still remember the day I destroyed the temple, the masters were so surprised, but you weren't there to protect them," Said the voice.

"You, you have some nerve coming here you traitor," Said Ash.

"We won't let you leave this place until you pay for your crimes," Said Aura.

"Come out you coward and let me destroy you, you dare try and attack us, I will never forgive you for what you have done to our people you monster," I snarled.

"Oh poor little Greyheart, if not for you four and that stupid goddess I would have ruled our world, I would have had so much power," Said the Traitor.

"Show yourself, at least honour yourself with that," Said Namor.

"Why sea prince aren't you so defensive aren't we," Said the Traitor.

"Show yourself," I said angrily.

"Fine if your going to ruin my fun," Said the Traitor.

The traitor show himself and a gigantic beast followed after him, it was completely encased by darkness and it was so horrifying. The wolf from what I could tell it was, was completely warped and monstrous, it was horrifying and it made me upset. What I didn't expect next was when the traitor took off his cloak or well should I say she, I could not believe what I saw. I had seen her once before, she was one of the High Elite leaders, now I knew how the Malum knew how to get into the capitals.

"Now do you remember me," Said the Traitor.

"You, how could you betray us, you swore to protect the capitals," Asked Kit.

"Easy I wanted power, I wanted Scientia's power so I could be young forever, I have been an animus before you were born, with the help of the Melum I almost got my wish but it just made me younger but I will still die, if Azrael had not saved your pathetic life when I attack your mother so many years ago," Said the Traitor.

"Wait you were the one that attacked my mother, why would you need me dead," I asked angrily.

"Because your dear sister there predicted when she was twelve that the descendent of Fang Greyheart would help defeat the Melum, I wanted power and if not for you I would have destroyed you and the Korwells family," Said the Traitor.

"I WILL KILL YOU, SILVA ATTACK NOW," I screamed.

"Jess no," Said Ash.

"GigaByte stand down now," Yelled Logan.

"Daken grab her now, she's weaker in her hibernation state," Yelled Kit.

"No I'm going to destroy her," I yelled.

Before I could get close to the traitor Daken grabbed me from behind, but I wasn't going to let him stop me from destroying her. I dug my ice encased nails into his arm making them bleed, he growled at me and handed me to Namor and I watched as he attacked the traitor. I watched as he fought her and was thrown into the ocean, she threw him out far enough I did not see him resurface. I elbowed Namor in the stomach and ran towards the traitor in rage.

"Oh poor little phoenix what are you going to do now, try and attempt to kill me or save your little boyfriend from drowning," Said the Traitor smiling maniacally.

Damn it, I couldn't let Daken die, I could not lose anyone else, if I had to let the traitor go I would, I cared… no I loved Daken to much to lose him. I ran towards the waters edge and called Aura over to me and asked to use Aqua and she took Silva to help round up the rest of the students. I cast a spell to help me breath underwater and got on Aqua's back and let Namor lead the way, Namor had a better chance in finding Daken since he knows these waters better than I did.

As I followed Namor, I noticed a white blur of a large tail go by me, oh god no it couldn't be. We had to find Daken fast, I hated sharks and if it was a great white we could be fucked. It had to be sharks I am terrified of them, I had a bad experience as a child, so I have never liked them. I hope the thing wasn't following us, but I couldn't tell, please for the love of Valhalla let Daken be ok. As we swam I noticed more and more sharks, this was starting to worry me.

"Namor why are there so many sharks," I asked.

"This is shark territory, I've noticed they come here to breed and hunt, which could be a problem for Daken, we need to find him, he should be close, can Aqua end a sonar wave and see if she can find him," Asked Namor.

"Yes, her abilities allow her to be able to track him but I'll need you to help me swim, I can't swim as fast as you two," I said.

"Then its settled, hang on to my shoulders," Said Namor.

"Ok, Aqua find Daken and we will follow," I said.

Aqua made a squeak like noise and I was guessing that meant she understood and then she took off as an alarming rate and Namor swam behind her. By Valhalla he was fast, then I noticed a up ahead that Aqua was being surrounded by sharks. Aqua sent a sonic blast at one and it ripped it in two, but unfortunately there were to more behind her one of the two was circling around a figure. Oh my god it was Daken, I'm going to kill that thing, but before I could move Namor had stabbed it with his trident and the third one was now swimming towards me. Out of impulse I made an ice spike appear and it went straight threw the sharks head.

"Jess we must hurry, the blood will attract the other sharks, is there anyway for you to summon more dolphins, we might need there help," Said Namor.

"Aqua I know I'm not your partner but please summon your friends, we need there help to escape, please," I pleaded.

Aqua made another squeak noise and all of a sudden a whole school of dolphins appeared and made a protective shield around us. Namor place Daken on Aqua's back and I put an arm around him and my other on Aqua and so did Namor, we needed to get out of here fast. Aqua sped off fast with the other dolphins behind us, some attacking any sharks that followed. Once we broke to the surface Namor hauled Daken's unconscious form onto the beach and I saw Logan and my sisters running towards us with some of the other x-men.

"Jess he is not breathing," Said Namor.

"Move, I'm going to have to use CPR, I hope its not to late," I said.

I know that CPR could be to late on a normal human but as far as I know his healing factor didn't allow him to drown, but that was Logan and he had an enhanced healing factor. I broke out of my thought and started to perform CPR on him, after a couple of minute I started to get worried. Namor pushed one final time on Daken's chest and all of a sudden water was spit into my face. I looked down to see Daken gasping for air and for the life of me I didn't know why I did it especially since he was having a hard time breathing as is, I hugged him and started to cry into his chest. After he got his breathing under control I felt an arm wrap around me, my god I almost lost him, why did he have to attack the traitor, he could have died.

"Shh, don't worry Koi I'm alright," Said Daken softly.

"Don't do that again, please I can't lose you," I cried.

"Shh I'm fine now, its time to get you home, we'll deal with the traitor later," Daken.

"Daken's right, we need to get back home, and we need to get ready for another attack," Said Kit.

"I feel light headed," I said.

"Shit, why is my sister bleeding," Asked Ash frantically.

"Damn one of the sharks must of got her, how she didn't notice I'm not sure," Said Namor.

"Doesn't matter, she's not healing we need to get back to the school NOW," Said Logan raising his voice.

After they were done talking, Daken picked me up and I watched the world around me start to fade. How could I let my guard down, why did I not feel one of the sharks bite me. What was wrong with me, I wasn't even healing, why can't I stay awake. As I noticed the bus come into view I started to succumb to the darkness filling my mind before everything went completely black.

**And that is chapter seven. I know some parts may be rushed but this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I know Daken may be out of character but I****'****m trying to show Daken****'****s more kind and loving side, which may or may not actually exist in the comics. So I hope you like, I rewrote this chapter because the original was horrible and did not have any Daken besides a mention of him. But I hope you like, I will try and get chapter 8 up soon. Again PLEASE review I need some helpful criticism but nothing rude, you can even tell me how to improve the story but not bashing and I know my spelling is not that great, I have a tendency to type fast and miss letter and my spell check sucks most of the time. So thx for reading see you guys next chapter.**


	8. Tears Of The Phoenix

**Ch. 8**

Everything was so dark, I felt numb but for some reason and I felt safe at the same time, like I had no care in the world, but something was off. I looked around at my surroundings, everything was just empty like I was in limbo or something. I walked around for who knows how long until I found a strange figure standing by what looked like a window. I walked slowly over to the figure who just stood there looking at something past the window that I could not see, but for some reason I had the strangest urge to find out what the figure was looking at. As I got closer to the figure I noticed that it was a man with bright blonde hair wearing white robes of some sort with ice blue jewels and strings holding them to the robes. What caught my eye was the symbol he had on the front of his robes. It was a blue gem with a blue phoenix wrapping around it with rings attached which held little gem incrusted attachments. I'd only seen that symbol once before and that was when my foster mother showed me the emblem of Azrael. Could it really be the entity that lives within me, wait was I dead.

"You aren't going to keep standing there and contemplating are you young one," Asked The man.

"Are…are you Azrael," I asked.

"Yes, I am the creature that saved your life so many moons ago," Said the man.

"Thank you for all you have done for me, but were are we," I asked.

"why we're in your mind of course, when you blacked out you went into a coma like state, you've actually been here for a long time," Said Azrael.

"But I haven't been unconscious that long," I said.

"Actually the time that passes in the realm of your mind is lower than in the realm of reality, you've actually be here for a couple months now," Said Azrael.

"But why, I should of healed," I said.

"Actually no, your healing ability comes from my powers, and when my spirit started to hibernate you lost it, think about when you were still in your world, you never went on missions while in your hibernated state," Said Azrael.

"Oh, but why can't I wake up," I asked.

"Simple because you haven't wanted to, you can wake up anytime you want, I'm glad I finally got to meet you in person," Said Azrael.

"You two, thank you, but now I guess I'm off," I said.

"Good, there's been a little bit of trouble while you've been asleep, so now close your eyes and simply wake up," Said Azrael as his voice started to fade.

Bright light consumes me as I reopen my eyes and I look up to see a pure white ceiling that oddly looked like the ones in the medical bay. I felt a weight on my arm and looked over to see Aura's sleeping form, and I also noticed a whole bunch of presents and flowers. I slowly got up so I wouldn't wake Aura up and slowly made my way up into the main halls of the mansion and made my way up to my bedroom. Once there I changed into some more comfortable clothes and went to check were everyone was. My search led me outside were I saw my sister sitting there starring like she was waiting for me.

"Kit what's going on," I asked.

"You've been asleep for seven months now, we thought we lost you," Said Kit.

"You knew I would come back didn't you," I asked smiling.

"Like you would ever die before helping destroy the traitor," Said Kit.

"Good point, so were is everyone," I asked.

"There all still asleep, it's a Saturday, no one up and if I were you I would get to Kansas, actually I'll use a transport spell," Said Kit.

"Why, why do I need to go to Kansas," I asked.

"Because Logan and X-Force have gone after Daken, he kidnapped Evan again, I think he thought you were dead, so without you around to keep him in line things got bad, Jess he's going to die, I don't want Logan to have to do that, and something bad is going to happen and it involves Evan," Said Kit.

"Transport me there, now, I can't lose them," I said.

"Ok, stay safe, and bring them back, I'd go, but I can't take the chance of an attack by the traitor," Said Kit.

"I understand, I'll see you when I get back," I said.

With that Kit transported me away from the school and after a few moments I found myself in what looked like a battlefield. I looked around until I noticed Logan on his knee, he had been wounded and looked like he was trying to get up.

"Logan what's going on, were is Daken and Evan," I asked.

"Just ahead of me, you have to calm Evan down, he's dawned Apocalypse's celestial armour, I stopped him from killing Mystique but I think he went after Daken, Jess its bad, Sabortooth and Daken really fucked with his mind," Said Logan.

"No… no, I have to stop him, if I lose Daken, I'll lose Evan to, stay here and rest, I'll get them back," I said.

"Just hurry, not munch time left," Said Logan.

As he said that I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and when I saw what looked like a blast of energy I knew I found them. I saw both Kurt's (Wagner and Darkholme, the age of apocalypse counterpart) sitting with a injured Raven, she looked absolutely terrified and I think I knew why. I ran farther ahead and found a sight I feared so much, I couldn't believe it, I was to late. Evan was standing over Daken's lifeless form, he looked like he had a pained expression on his face and Daken looked almost peaceful.

"EVAN NO," I yelled.

"Mama, b-but you, I thought you were dead, mama I'm sorry, I-I, he hurt me, they all hurt me," Cried Evan.

"Its ok just please take of that armour, please just take it off," I sobbed.

"Yes mama, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Cried Evan.

I walked over to Daken and collapsed onto my knew and cradled him in my arms, he looked so peaceful, why did I have to lose everything. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I wept, I knew it was Logan, it was the only person that would be next to me right now. I started to cry even harder and clutched Daken even closer to me and closed my eyes as my tears cascaded down onto his face.

"Please give him back to me, I k-know w-what he's done is wrong, but p-please, please is you are listening Scientia or anyone p-please give me this wish," I cried.

"They won't hear you darlin, I'm sorry," Said Logan.

"No please, please someone save him," I cried.

"_Is that what you wish, only you have the power to bring your beloved back young one, remember there only two ways for a phoenix to save someone from death,__"_Came Azrael's voice_._

"Azrael what do you mean, how can I hear you," I said in between sobs.

"_You called upon someone to help, gather all your magic into your tears and use the power my species has so long used to save a life that I now grant you,__"_ Said Azrael.

"Thank you," I whispered.

As Azrael's voice disappeared I gathered my magic and with my last tears what would looked like diamonds to someone from afar, my tears fell onto Daken's lifeless form. I waited and watched, I could here Evan crying and here Kurt (Wagner, don't worry I'll figure out nicknames) consoling him and telling him that everything is going to be ago. I watched and watched for what seemed like hours when suddenly I felt something twitch. It was Daken's hand, he was moving. Daken's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me and just simply smiled, he looked at me at cupped my face with his hand.

"Your back, I knew you'd come," Whispered Daken.

"How could you be such an idiot," I said still crying.

"Because I knew if I did what I did, Evan would kill me, without you there was nothing else left for me," Said Daken.

"You idiot, don't ever do that to me again, if Azrael hadn't gave me the power to you phoenix tears I would of lost you, how could you do this to me, do that to Evan," I sobbed.

"Evan I'm sorry, I wish I never had done that to you, I just wanted to die, I know what I've done to everyone is wrong in your eyes and I'm a monster, you don't have to forgive me, but I'm truly sorry," Said Daken.

"Just don't hurt mama no more," Sobbed Evan.

"We should get them back Logan, my mother is injured and Sabortooth and ze rest have already ran, me and my twin will carry our mother," Said Kurt (Wagner).

"Jess get Evan, I'll help my idiot of a son," Said Logan.

"But Logan," I started to say.

"Jess now, Daken may need you, but Evan needs you the most, he needs you more than anything right now," Said Logan sternly.

"Yes, sorry," I said.

Logan helped Daken to the x-jet and the two Kurt's carried there mother inside as I picked up Evan, while I used some of my magic to carry the celestial armour into the jet. When I got Evan and myself into some seats, I looked a head of me to see Daken smile back at me with a sad look on his face before he turned his gaze back to the window of the jet. I held Evan closer as he cried into my shirt, I couldn't be mad at him, I couldn't be mad at either of them. I almost lost two people I cared for dearly today, but with the help of my Azrael's power, the power I had feared so much, I saved the man I loved from the clutches of death and hopefully would help me heal the mind of the child I so dearly cherished as my own. Only time could tell when it would ever be right again, but now I knew I didn't have to fear my power any longer, I knew I had found my path to redemption.

**So that****'****s chapter 8, sorry If the two Kurt****'****s got confusing its just I didn****'****t want to get rid of Kurt Darkholme, and I know it may be a little sappy. But I hated how they ended the latest Daken comic, were they had Logan drown Daken in a puddle as Evan watched. So I thought this would be better, and I know Daken went all soft, but he isn****'****t going to stay like that, are you crazy lol. This chapter is actually dedicated to my dear friend and fave reviewer (ok only reviewer) ****imaninja41 because she hated it so much when I told her about it, so I did this for her and I didn't want to bypass it in the storyline. So please review and is there is anything you may want to talk to me about like how its written or spelling mistakes I'd like to be told, but remember I only except good criticism. Farewell till next chapter my duckies. **


	9. Fixing Everything

**Ch. 9**

Days seemed to go by fast and my work with Evan seemed to be improving, but my work with Kurt Darkholme was not going as fast. When we brought Kurt Wagner back he seemed to warm up to his counterpart and even welcomed him as his brother, which prompted us to call them the Kurt twins. Now we just needed to come up with nicknames for them to tell them apart, we couldn't exactly call Kurt Wagner Elf forever that was Logan's nickname for him. At one point Aura started calling Kurt Darkholme Kurtz and he just seemed to smile at her, which could be classified as improvement to his behaviour. Even though he did kill his realities Blob, in a way he was just getting revenge for the death of his wife, I could not disagree for his reason for revenge but I could not condone it, but who was I to talk. I sometimes wondered why everything seemed to be so complicated but then I would realise its just how life is I guess. Life would always hand me hardships but now I felt like I could take it on head first, like I had this new energy building in me and it felt like I was changing, maybe it was Azrael, maybe I was evolving in a way. If I was maybe it was for the best, if I had new powers maybe it would help fight against the traitor. Sometimes I wondered what I would do if I had another chance at the traitor, would I go berserk again or actually fight her along my sisters. I felt conflicted, I didn't want to lose control like I did during the last spirit war. Maybe after the nearing battle with the traitor, just maybe my sisters and I could actually let our guards down for the first time since we were children, maybe one of us would start a family, well not Aura she's still to young, Ash may kill the man that touch's her. Ash she never had a high liking for men, she has no interest in them, she has always preferred the company of women which was normal to our people. Ash liked woman but had never seemed to find the right one she could call her mate, Kit was the same way, except she only liked men, which isn't hard to tell, she is with two. Aura like I said before is still to young to find a mate, well in our eyes she is, she didn't seem to find any interest in anyone so far, but I think she's the type she loves who she loves and when that person comes along she will love them. I on the other hand have never really paid any attention to either genders until I came here, yes I have thought some back in my world to be cute, but never acted on it. I actually like both, people here would call me bisexual, such a trivial title, but it was true I guess, but I haven't really found a woman I have interest in, well except maybe Rahne Sinclair, she had interested me at one point, but unfortunately she was very much religious and wasn't always sure what to say about homosexuality, even though some of her friends dated the same sex, but I think that was because she cared for them as family and it was not her business to judge. When it came to her she thought other wise, she had politely said no when I attempted to ask her out, which I had no problem with, she was still my friend, and I knew of her love for the wolf prince Hrimhari. Maybe it was a good thing she had said no, because if she hadn't I wouldn't be the person I am know, being with Daken has changed me in a way, and if I hadn't known him I would have never known Azrael. I couldn't forgive him, but he was the reason I met Azrael and learned of the power I held inside of me. I wish everything could solve itself at times, but I knew it wouldn't, life wasn't fair and I knew the hard truth of that.

Its been almost a month now since I woke up from my seven month sleep, and my progress with Evan has been getting even better than before. I still refused to talk to Daken, but sometimes I longed to be near him, it felt weird, why did I feel this way. I couldn't fathom why I longed for him so much, every so often Evan would ask me if I've talked to Daken which I would reply no. Evan may not forgive Daken, but he knew I loved him, Evan had also told all of us how Sabertooth had been pulling the strings all along, even before I had been in acoma. I still couldn't forgive him though, not completely. I just needed time, Evan was the one that seemed to be urging me to see him though and I kept contemplating it. When I thought my day couldn't get worse I was broken out of my thoughts by someone yelling my name. I looked up to see Bobby Drake looking like he just ran a marathon, he ran over to me and told me that Logan and Hank needed my help with Daken. I reluctantly gave in and went with him, which wasn't to far because Logan had aloud Daken into the living room today. It seems he doesn't want to listen to either of them today and of course I can bet Evan has talked to Logan about getting me near him. I couldn't understand why Evan wanted that, especially when I know he doesn't trust Daken and I know Evan is not the type to forgive easily especially since he almost killed Raven which thankfully Kurtz (what I will be calling Kurt Darkholme from now on) intervened. Maybe he just wanted to see me happy but the only way I would know is if I actually went to see Daken, which I have a feeling I might regret this decision.

My mere presence seemed to calm Daken a little, his focus seemed to be now focused on me which I'm not sure was a good thing. Logan looked like he had been through hell. I guess my day just got worse because now it seemed I was going to be doing some father son counselling now, great, just my luck. Well I better get the therapy session started so I could get it over with.

"So Logan what did Daken do this time," I asked.

"The damn brat attacked me," Said Logan.

"Daken why did you attack your father," I asked emotionlessly.

"He won't let me leave and he took all of my credit cards away, took my bank card, everything in my wallet and won't let me get my things from the warehouse, which is were I live," Said Daken angrily.

"First of all I'm only going to ask you to calm down once and why would he trust you to leave, no one here would, Raven doesn't even trust you to leave and for your information your warehouse is now in your father's name since he bought it and your things are still in tact and some of your clothes have been brought here," I said.

"Fine, but can I at least not have to sleep in the holding cells anymore," Said Daken.

"Logan what did we tell you about the holding cells, the only one that should be currently down there is Scott," I said.

"See old man some ones still on my side," Said Daken.

"Would you kindly shut up your arrogant dick, I am not taking neither yours or your father's side, my only purpose here today is to help with you against my will and give you and your father some needed therapy, again against my will," I stated angrily.

"Against your will?, I thought you were here to help me, why don't you want to be near me Koi, I thought you cared for me," Asked Daken.

"CARE FOR YOU, I DO CARE FOR YOU BUT UNFORTUNATELLY I'M TO ANGRY AT YOU TO EVEN BE NEAR YOU, WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE NEAR YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO EVERYONE ESPECIALLY EVAN, I DON'T TRUST YOU AND I DON'T FORGIVE YOU, YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU THAT QUICKLY, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MADE ANY PROGRESS, ALL YOU CAN DO IT BITCH AND COMPLAIN ABOUT BEING LOCKED UP HERE AND COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR FATHER AND BLAME HIM FOR GETTING RID OF ROMULUS AND TAKING ALL THAT SUPPOSED POWER HE WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU AWAY, FOR ONE ROMULUS NEVER CARED FOR YOU, HE USED YOU LIKE A PAWN, YOUR FATHER JUST WANTS TO LOVE YOU AND YOU PUSH HIM AWAY AND YOUR STILL ON YOUR SELF-PITY TRIP, OH BOO HOO, POOR ME I LOST MY MOTHER AND WAS RAISED TO HATE MY FATHER, YOU MAY HAVE LOST YOUR MOTHER AND IT MAY STILL HURT AND I UNDERSTAND THAT, BUT TRY HAVING YOUR WHOLE WORLD TAKEN FROM YOU, I LOST EVERYTHING I LOVE, EVERYTHING I KNEW AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU AND SAY I LOVE YOU, ARE YOU INSANE, EVAN'S THE ONE THAT WANTS ME TO BE NEAR YOU FOR SOME FUCKING REASON I CAN'T EVEN FATHOM, AND ONE MORE THING, IF ROMULUS REALLY CARED WHY NOW THAT HE'S BACK WHY HASN'T HE COME FOR YOU, WHY IS HIS SISTER REMUS TRYING TO HELP US GET RID OF HIM, WHY HASN'T HE COME AND SAVED YOU FROM YOUR BIG OLD MEAN MONSTER OF A FATHER," I screamed.

"Koi… I, I don't…I'm," Daken stuttered.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," I screamed once again.

"I think this session is over with, Jess come with me, I'll make you some tea, oh and Daken you and your father will be having another session tomorrow, whether or not Jess will attend will be entirely up to her," Said Hank.

"Thanks Hank, Jess take the rest of the day off, I'll see you at dinner," Said Logan.

"Ok," I said softly.

"Now Daken, your things have been moved to the north wing, dinner will be around six so don't be late and remember you don't try and remove your tracking anklet off, it will shock you and it won't be comfortable," Said Hank.

"Yes Mr. McCoy," said Daken emotionlessly.

"Good, now I'm off, see you all later," Said Hank.

With that, Hank took me to the kitchen and prepared me some tea to calm my nerves, I guess I was right when I thought I had a bad feeling about doing the therapy session. I still can't believe I freaked out like that, I can't remember the last time I was that angry at someone, and that doesn't include the Malum.

"Jess, how do you feel right now," Asked Hank breaking out of my thoughts.

"I feel better, I think saying those things to Daken made it better, maybe now he knows how I feel, how his father feels," I said.

"I know this might sound strange and soon, but would you be up for another session tomorrow, I think it might benefit us all," said Hank.

"Sure, as long as it helps us all," I said.

**Well that****'****s chapter nine, finally someone tells Daken what he needs to be told. So if there are any spelling mistakes sorry. I can****'****t wait to read your reviews, if there is something you don****'****t like and he think I can improve on in my story I****'****d like to know cause I do like helpful criticism, it helps me make you all happy and I love happy viewers. So see you next time my little duckies, I hope you enjoy. **


	10. Picking Up The Pieces

**Ch. 10**

Sometimes I wondered what was wrong with my life and why I always got dragged into everything. Its like I have a target painted on my back and everyone and everything keeps noticing it. Sometimes I just wish I could have a nice relaxing day, with no bad guys, no government agents (a.k.a Nick Fury), and no psychotic boyfriends. I need a day off to relax in the pool, while reading my favorite book. From what Kit said that is highly unlikely, especially since we live in a mansion full of people and said psycho boyfriend or ex-boyfriend (not sure what he is to me yet) lives in the mansion with me. Also I did decide to become Evan's foster mother, so it is my responsibility to take care of him. I didn't mind that, it is actually easy. It's just harder with what has happened because I feel like everything I touch will break. I feel cursed, like I have done something terrible so Scientia has forsaken me. I hated feeling like this, I never felt like this when I was with Daken. Something about him felt right, but now that feeling was gone and replaced with a hollow feeling, something I have never felt before.

I swear by Valhalla, if I had to hear one more person bitch about how they're life such or I was doing it for the survival for all mutants and just trying to help the world, and if I heard Magneto utter the words homo superior one more time I was going to rip out his innards and feed him to Silva. I hated the whole Homo Superior bullshit and I stated that fact today, because who the fuck does anyone think they are stating that mutants are superior, because that's bullshit. Mutants and non-mutants were equal, they both are human and both have a good and a bad side. I told Logan and everyone in the school, that no one is superior and if they wanted a challenge of superiority, they can fight me because I will beat them into the ground. I was always taught even though we may know more than others, we are not superior because intelligence and strength does not make us better. I was taught that everyone is unique, but everyone is equal. I will not take someone stating otherwise, not as long as I lived in this school. I have warned that if I ever heard them call themselves homo superior I would teach them the meaning of the word. Last time I did that I took five students to visit the nine realms and made them watch countless wars through history in astral form. I have always said I am a good person, but I have never said I was nice, well not all the time. Hey it's not cruel, I'm just making them face a hard reality.

That's when it happened, someone had to make my day worse by yelling, well it sounded more like multiple people yelling and coming towards were I was, what was worse I think a ball of fur just flew by my head and hid behind the couch Logan was currently sitting on.

"What the hell," Said Logan.

"Logan catch him please, that's Rahne's baby," Yelled Hank.

"Wait you mean that fur ball is the baby Rahne puked up and I thought Werewolf by night had him," Said Kitty.

"Russell brought him here, he thought it would be safer," Said Hank.

"Would you all shut the hell up, your scaring him," I said.

I slowly got up from were I was and crawled on my hands and knees over to him, trying to make him feel more comfortable. Most animals freak out when a creature bigger then them approaches to fast, because they assume the bigger creature is hostile. Especially wolves, you should never approach a wolf quickly, you are likely to get attacked. I reached my hand out and quietly spoke to him.

"Shh its ok, I won't hurt you," I said softly.

"Jess careful," Said Logan.

"Hey it's ok, you hungry little guy, I promise I won't hurt you, I promise your safe," I said softly.

Slowly the pup came over to my hand and then towards me, he seemed absolutely terrified. He was so cute, I giggled softly when I heard his little tummy growl, poor thing, I just wanted to cuddle him. I got Hank to go to the kitchen and get a pack of lunch meat out of the fridge so I could feed him that, he looked a little skinny. I grabbed a piece of meat and brought it to his mouth each time until he ate the whole pack and slowly fell asleep. I rocked him back in forth in my arms as I got up and walked to the others.

"Now care to explain why this little guy is so scared," I asked.

"Well it appears that Rahne and the rest of X-force was recued by Fenrir when he found out that his sister Hela was going to try and murder his grandson," Said Hank.

"I thought Hela had banished him with the other creatures," Said Logan.

"She did but he came back when we were all brought to a mesa plain with the hell lords waiting for us," Said a familiar voice.

"Jamie, it's been awhile," Said Kitty.

"So we hear Jess stopped Scott and some of the other x-men from having a mutant revolution since Wanda restarted the x-gene, so did the phoenix force really change there powers," Asked Jamie.

"It did but I reverted there powers back," I said.

"How can you do that," Asked Layla.

"Because my soul in infused with Azrael, the creature of the phoenix force, which in a way makes me Hope and the Phoenix's mother, because I am as much Azrael as much as Azrael is me, so I have the power to revert what the phoenix does," I said.

"Wow, so Hope is not only my brother's daughter, but also a clone of Jean and your daughter," Asked Alex.

"Yes, maybe we should go out and see Fenrir, I would like to see my old friend," I said.

"Sure, and maybe you can tell me how my brothers doing, I'm a little worried and Lorna wants to know how her fathers doing," Asked Alex.

"Sure, now let's get this cutie back to his mother," I said.

As we got to the back yard I noticed everyone gathered around the gigantic wolf sitting in the middle of the yard. Fenrir hadn't changed much from the last time I saw him, he was still gigantic of course and he still looked like a giant puppy in my mind. I walked over to Rahne and she gently took her son from my arms. I smiled at her and then walked over to where Fenrir sat, I noticed the children gather around him and he just seemed to ignore the children that had managed to clime on his back.

"Hello Fenrir, it's nice to see you," I said.

"Hello Jessifina, I am glad you are safe, Scientia has told all of the gods of what has happened, I wish I could have been there to save your comrades, it seems you are the last of my students alive," Said Fenrir.

"Wait Fenrir was your teacher," Asked Logan.

"Yes, in my world, it was common for deities to be teachers to the animus, especially Scientia's elite," I said.

"Why would the gods want to teach humans, no offence," Said Jamie.

"None taken, well Scientia who is the creator of my world also happens to be the wife of the first god/entity Chaos, the creator/parent of all the gods known to man, who are referred to as pagan gods, she is what you would consider the mother of the original titans Gaia and Ouranus, she wanted our world to be more involved the gods unlike this world," I said.

"Wow, but how do you know Fenrir," Asked Layla.

"He became the teacher of the Canis Lupus when I freed him from his second imprisonment," I said.

"Wait you were the one that freed him, wait weren't you imprisoned in chains by Odin three times," Asked Kitty.

"Yes I was, my third imprisonment was after I finished training the Canis Lupus, but Odin made sure the animus could not free me, thankfully my father freed me," Said Fenrir.

"Thankfully or I would not have my son," Said Rahne.

"I will protect you and your son, I will not let anyone come to harm, by the way what is the young ones name," I asked.

"His name is Tier, say hello Tier," Said Rahne.

"Oh you can talk, I forgot how fast wolf gods matured," I said smiling.

"Hi," Said Tier softly.

"You're so cute," I said.

"I know, I am so glad that Jack saved him," Said Rahne.

"Please call me Russell miss Rahne everyone does," Said Russell.

"Papa," Said Tier.

"Uh oh, that's not good, this is going to be awkward when Hrimhari is freed," Said Rictor.

"Jess would you be able to free my son from my vile sister," Asked Fenrir.

"You may need my sister Kit for that, but why do I get the feeling you need me for something else," I asked.

"Yes, I need you to train my grandson, since he is also half mortal, I thought you could help him with his wolf magic," Asked Fenrir.

"What is wolf magic, isn't all magic the same," Asked Shatterstar.

"No, and wolf magic is basically magic used by the wolf gods to transform between forms in an attempt to be able to use a humanoid form which it seems is now successful," I said.

"Wait you can change shape," Asked Logan.

"Yes, I can turn into a wolf, I try not to though, last time I did I ended up naked in front of the entire academy," I said.

"Yes, I hated that, I forget I need clothes sometimes when I use my canine form, that is why the professor had a uniform developed for me that would dissipate when I transformed and would reappear when I used my original form," Said Rahne.

"So how long before the hell lords find us," Asked Jamie.

"They will not touch him here, one thing they are terrified of is Chaos' wrath, Chaos will sooner kill them then let them hurt his beloveds creations, you see Scientia cherishes her people," Said Fenrir.

"You speak of this pagan like she is so important," Said Rahne.

"Rahne I will warn you once and once only to never to speak of Scientia that way, in my world there was no such thing as pagan gods and there is no religions, and may I remind you that Hrimhari and Tier are of said Pagan decent, just be glad you are my friend and I care for you because any one of my sisters would have hit you, Scientia is also the one that gave me a family, she is part of my family," I said.

"I am sorry, I am not used to all this and I should be more understanding of you, all of you," Said Rahne.

"Glad to hear, now let's get inside, you all need rest and I unfortunately have a therapy session with Daken to attend to," I said.

With that everyone went back into the mansion and I went to give Daken another therapy lesson. As per usual Daken was sitting in his usual spot and Hank and Logan were sitting across from him. Today was different though, Daken looked like he hadn't slept in days. And he just looked sad. I had never seen him like this, it actually broke my heart to see him like this. Logan gave me a worried look as I sat down in my chair which was right next to Daken's.

"Daken can you tell me how you feel today," I asked softly.

"I'm tired, I couldn't sleep because of these damn nightmares," Said Daken.

"What nightmares," I asked as I took a sip of my tea.

"I keep having this nightmare were I'm being consumed by darkness, I keep seeing her face as she, that woman from the beach," Said Daken.

"The traitor, what is she doing in these nightmares," I asked.

"She is attacking everyone, and then I see you dying," Said Daken as he buried his face in his hands.

"Daken listen to me, she will not harm us here, she can't hurt you," I said.

"I don't care about myself, it's that I keep seeing her kill you," Said Daken.

"Shh, it's ok," I said trying to comfort the now broken man in front of me.

"Son its going to be ok, neither Romulus nor that woman will hurt anyone here," Said Logan.

"Dad make the nightmares go away, please. I want mom, she'll make it all better," Cries Daken.

"Shh, I'm here, no one will ever hurt you ever again," I said softly as I rocked him back and forth.

After I brought Daken to his room and made sure he was asleep I went back downstairs to find Logan in the kitchen with his hand covering his eyes. I knew something was wrong, I could just feel it.

"Logan what's wrong," I asked concerned.

"That's the first time he has actually cold me dad, before it was daddy or father in a mocking way. He asked for his mother, I have failed Itsu," Said Logan as tears ran down his eyes.

"Logan you have not failed her, your wife would understand. It's not your fault that he is broken, he needs us here with him," I said as I hugged him.

"I just can't stand to see him so broken, why did it have to be my son," Said Logan as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"My foster mother told me once that we are like glass. Sometimes we start to crack and as that crack starts to get bigger we eventually brake and sometimes all it takes is for someone to help put back the pieces," I said.

"You think we can help him," Asked Logan.

"Yes, I have to," I said softly.

After that Logan and I went our separate ways towards our bedrooms. I found Evan sleeping peacefully in my bed. Ever since Fantomex had been revived by E.V.A Evan had been happier. What made him even happier was that now he had an aunt because of a mistake in the re-cloning process to bring Fantomex back to life. Cluster seemed pleased to have a family. Evan was finally sleeping well again and it made me happy to see my son happy. After I watched him sleep for a couple more minutes I quietly went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and cuddled up to my sleeping son and let sleep overcome me.

**That everyone is chapter 10. Sorry its been so long its just after my laptop broke I had to start from scratch, cause before I had part of chapter 10, but I am only getting my new laptop on may 18 which is actually in a couple of days and my birthday yay. Also all my old files will be on it, even bigger yay. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to see how people would react to Daken being in a broken mind like state, cause you all know I am trying to have Daken show his kinder side, so after going through all he's done, its finally broke him. So please leave some reviews, I really want to know what you think. So later days my little duckies.**


End file.
